


Somnus

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm shipping this and no one can stop me, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis slept often. More often than the average twenty-something. More often than anyone normally should. </p><p>Based on a theory from several tumblr users, see description inside. </p><p>Noctis/Gladiolus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the collective theory of several tumblr users on why Noctis sleeps so much. See this post for a more detailed explanation-
> 
> Hiskingdomliessleeping (dot) tumblr (dot) com / post / 97822164781
> 
> tl;dr-The other three members of the party draw off Noctis’ connection to the crystal to be able to cast magic. Que tiredness and fluff. 
> 
> Crossposted to FF.net

For a seasoned party of four, one behemoth wasn’t too hard to take down. But after two nights of sleeping on the cold, hard ground, running low on food and even lower on healing potions, one behemoth became a bit of a stretch. 

Had it _stayed_ just one behemoth, the party would have been fine, but one behemoth attracted another, and then a passing squad of imperial soldiers were attracted to the commotion. Their exhaustion and Noctis’ rapidly depleting energy had made it an unnecessarily long battle, but they did the best they could. Low on healing potions, they had to rely on Ignis’ healing magic when a soldier caught Gladiolus in the shoulder with a sword or when a behemoth paw slammed Prompto into a tree. Between that, Prompto's exploding bullets and Gladiolus' magic-enhanced sword, Noctis was having a hard time staying on his feet, much less summoning a weapon to take down the half dozen soldiers that still remained. 

Every breath became harder. His mind felt like it was stuck in the mud. He had to think fast—a soldier was coming at him, sword raised, sun glinting off his godforsaken imperial armor. Behind the soldier, Noctis' other three companions were all deeply entrenched in combat with the other soldiers. There was no chance of a stray lightning bolt from Ignis or a well placed bullet from Prompto or—

He blinked and the soldier charging towards him was replaced with Gladiolus, great sword still in mid swing, blood spattered across his face and chest. Another blink and Gladio was just feet away from him, brow furrowed and mouth forming concerned words that Noctis couldn't discern. Behind him Prompto put a bullet through the forehead of the last remaining soldier while Ignis dusted off his hands. He saw Gladio's expression change from concern to shock and when exactly had he gone from standing to lying on his back in the dirt? 

“—ighness! Your highness, are you alright?” At least he heard his companion this time. Gladio was kneeling on the ground next to him now. Keeping his eyes open was starting to get much too difficult for him to keep trying. 

“Noctis, can you hear me?” Gladio slipped an arm under Noctis’ shoulder, lifting him slightly off the ground and pulling him closer, “Keep your eyes open, come on, I know you can do it for just a few more minutes…” He trailed off, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Prompto! Go get the car with Ignis!” The younger man, who had been picking around the soldier’s bodies for loot and supplies, snapped his head up. Ignis was already running in the direction that they had left the car and, after hearing Gladio’s concern, dropped whatever he had been holding and took off. Gladiolus was a serious and intimidating man, but he didn’t order anyone around often. When he did, the party knew it was of the utmost importance. 

Gladio looked back to Noctis and saw the prince desperately trying to keep his eyes open. They would flutter down, down, down and then snap! Down, down, down-snap! The young man’s eyes had turned a pale, washed out green. Gladio didn’t get to see that color often, and it brought him no joy. This was not the calm, sated amber or the passionate, strong maroon. Noctis, his prince, was exhausted, exhausted beyond words, and Gladio could do nothing but sit and watch his eyelids sink lower and lower. 

Luckily, the car skid to a stop right next to the pair just moments later. Gladio thanked the gods and hauled Noctis up into his arms. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Your Highness,” the Prince’s eyes were still open, if only slightly. Galdio hoped the talking would keep him awake, “We know there’s an inn just a few miles away and once we get back on the main road we’ll—” Gladio thought that he felt the prince shift slightly, so he glanced down and—no. 

The motion hadn’t been the prince shifting, but his body going slack. He had given into fatigue and passed out, but Gladio couldn’t blame him for it. Between the lack of sufficient food and water, sleeping on the ground or in a car and travelling all over the damned _world_ , Noctis was nothing but strong for making it this far. 

\-----

Noctis slept often, more often than the average twenty-something, more often than anyone normally should, but, for him, ten hours a day was totally normal and expected. Those ten hours didn’t usually happen all at once, and ten turned into twelve or thirteen on bad days, but the prince always got his sleep somehow. The other three wouldn’t hear the end of it for days if he didn’t. 

Falling asleep normally was no problem, but passing out from exhaustion was a cause for concern. Even if he was exhausted after a battle, Noctis was almost always able to stay awake for at least a few more hours to drink some potions and find a comfortable, safe place to lie down. When his energy had dissipated to a tiny spark the potions kick started his recovery and a safe place to lie down was more of a psychological factor, but the party discovered that he tended to recover his energy much faster sleeping on a real bed in an inn rather than slumped against the window of the car. 

If the prince simply passed out after a battle, which was rare, his body and system of magic seemed to shut down and the recovery process started from nothing. The last time this had happened—it was very early on in their journey—the prince had slept for a solid _day_. He was stronger now and had access to more of the crystal’s power. Finally settled in to an inn an hour later, the party could only speculate how long the prince would remain unconscious. 

“Theoretically, he would recover faster because he is more experienced now,” Ignis offered, “But he also expended more energy than he ever has before, so his recovery could take a longer time.” 

Prompto huffed from his position in the corner, leaning up against a wall and gazing out the window. He got that Noct had to sleep a lot, but he hated these times. Sitting around with nothing to do but dwell on the wellness of his friend. He crossed his arms tight over his chest. 

Gladio, from his position at Noctis’ bed side, said nothing as well. 

Not wishing to stand around in silence, Ignis continued. “We can watch him in shifts while the other two rest. Goodness knows we _all_ need all the sleep we can get.” Prompto wasted no time taking his leave, pushing open the door nearby that led into their connected room. The other room had two beds, but Noctis’ only had one. It had been the only suite the inn had open, so Ignis had reserved it without a second thought. 

The other two men turned their heads to watch Prompto leave, and Ignis chuckled. 

“Well, I guess I’ll take the first watch.”

“But—”

“But nothing, Gladio. You’re exhausted. If he wakes, I will wake you, but you know he won’t. Not within the next few hours, anyway.”

Gladiolus frowned, eyes turning back to Noctis. Could not argue the other man’s point. He sighed and braced himself on his knees as he stood. 

“I’m going to go shower.”

\-----

They continued watching the prince in shifts, day and night, for the next sixteen hours. Even if it wasn’t Gladio’s turn to sit by Noctis’ side, he still would as long as he could stay awake, discussing plans with Ignis or trying to pull Prompto out of his slump. 

It was half past seven the next evening and Gladio was sitting alone with the prince, his larger hand resting gently in Noct’s. He was nearing the end of his watch and Noctis still hadn’t so much as stirred since they got to the inn. He would have to go rouse Prompto soon. 

He ran a thumb over Noctis’ knuckles. Gladio thought back to a time when his prince had skin so smooth and nails so well-kept that he could shame any noblewoman in the city, but that seemed so long ago now. Months of weapons, fist fights and magic had changed that, not that Gladio minded. Noctis wasn’t the most physical fighter, he tended to be much more acrobatic, but the added muscle definition—in Gladiolus’ opinion—made his prince look absolutely exquisite. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Noctis’ eyes flutter open. The prince’s vision was hazy and his throat dry, but when he felt another hand in his, he knew exactly who it belonged to. 

“ ‘ladio.” He could only muster a whisper. 

The other man’s head snapped downward. “Noctis!” he gasped, and then reached down to his pack for a bottle of water. He helped the prince sit up and then tipped the bottle to his lips. Noctis said nothing during the short ordeal, but Gladio could see the thanks and admiration in his eyes. 

Noctis placed a hand on Gladio’s wrist when he had had enough and sighed contentedly when the bottle was moved away. Gladio caught a glimpse of the prince’s eyes. They had returned to their normal, cool blue. 

He set the bottle aside and took Noctis’ face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I was so _worried_ about you,” he whispered, as if speaking too loudly would ruin the moment and cause Noctis to fall back into slumber. 

Noctis’ lips rose in a tired smile. “But I’m fine now.”

Gladio smiled with him. “Yes, I suppose you are.” He leaned back and let his hands wander down Noctis’ shoulders and arms, settling again on his hands. He lifted his prince’s hands and kissed his knuckles, eyes still locked in the younger man’s gaze. Noctis smirked and tilted his head slightly. Gladio watched as his eyes brightened to a soft gold. 

On the outside Noctis liked to be rebellious and tough, but Gladio knew better. Deep down, Noctis adored the man’s attention and affection, but they were rarely in the right circumstances for it to be appropriate. Living on the road as wanted men did not leave much time for displays of affection. 

“Thank you for watching over me.”

“Ignis and Prompto did, too.”

“Of course, but it was you who came rushing to my side, you who tried to comfort me. And you’re the one here for me now.” 

Gladio only hummed in response. He wished that he could do more. Noctis let the silence stretch between them for a few moments.

“How long was I out?”

“I don’t know…something like sixteen hours? Maybe seventeen? We got here around three yesterday.” 

The prince nodded, turning his gaze to the window. The thin curtains were drawn, but he could see the last light of the setting sun through them. “I wish we could be alone for such a time under different circumstances.”

Frowning, Gladio considered the comment. They had little time for anything more than fleeting kisses and shared gazes. He pushed the chair back from the bed and stood, Noctis gazing up at him, questioning. He pushed aside the blanket and put a knee up on the bed, joining his prince. No time like the present, right?

“Someday, it will be better,” he began, situating himself not just next to the prince, but over him. Noctis slid back down onto the mattress as Gladio brought their faces close, whispering into Noctis’ ear, “We’ll have a bed big enough for the both of us and all the time in the world. And you won’t just be my prince, but My _King_.”

He kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips, "You'll never be tired again, sleep as long and as late as you like,” He moved downward. Gladio’s lips fell on his neck, his collar bone, and then down his arm to his hand, “I'll make sure you never have to lift another finger. No one will ever take your magic from you again..." 

"Hey, I don't want to be a lazy king..." Noctis grumbled, and Gladio moved to rest his chin on the younger man’s chest. They both smiled, gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then Gladio pressed one last kiss to Noctis’ lips before resting his head on his prince’s chest. 

Gladio was heavy, but Noctis was not weak. He fell asleep listening to Noctis' heartbeat, and Noctis fell asleep to dreams of better days. 

\-----

Prompto woke up an hour late for his watch shift to find Ignis already awake and reading a newspaper. He felt a bit embarrassed having slept so late, but if Gladio wanted to spend more time in the other room watching his boyfriend than that was _fine_ with him. 

“Gladio still on watch?” he asked, slipping on his shoes. 

“Go see for yourself.” Ignis replied. His eyes never left the paper, but Prompto could see a smirk on his lips. The younger man rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, turning the knob quietly. 

It seemed that Noctis had, at some point, woken up, if Gladiolus’ slumbering form on the bed was any indication. The prince’s arms encircled Gladio’s shoulders and the most content smile Prompto had seen on his friend’s face since childhood played on the prince’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t be the only one who ships these two, right?!  
> I am going to shipping hell. Goodbye, I’ll see you when the game comes out.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
